


Laid Out (One by One)

by Leviarty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Five Things That Didn't Happen in Season One</p><p> </p><p>Steve McGarrett was an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Out (One by One)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around 1x03, 1x04, 1x05, 1x10

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Oh, you’ll give me a ride home? _It’s my car!_ ”

“Fine, you can give me a ride.”

“Yeah? Are you going to let me drive?”

Steve smiled. “Sure.”

Of course, halfway to the car, Danny realized he didn’t have his keys, and McGarrett was already sitting in the driver’s seat, still smirking. Danny grumbled and climbed into the passenger seat. Of his own damn car.

This was only the first of many reasons Steve McGarrett was an asshole.

*

“Are you serious?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at Danny as he pulled into the driveway.

“Yes, I am serious!” Danny said, though he couldn’t remember if they were still arguing about the car, or about Steve’s reckless tendencies, or the fact that Steve was an asshole.

They got out of the car at the same time, Danny to switch to the driver’s seat, and Steve to go into his house.

“You can’t just-” Danny started, only to be interrupted, once again, by Steve Fucking McGarrett.

“Here are you keys, Danny, so you can calm down now.” So they _were_ arguing about the car.

“Why did you even turn the car off!” Danny shouted more than asked. “I’m literally about to drive away, why couldn’t you just leave the keys in the ignition?”

“Would you just shut up?” Steve asked.

“Make me!”

Which, really, he should have known was exactly the kind of dare McGarrett couldn’t say no to.

*

Danny woke to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He peeked an eye open, and sure enough, there was an arm draped over him. He turned to the source. Steve McGarrett lying on his stomach, facing Danny, watching him with sleepy eyes and a smile that fell somewhere between a smirk and actual mirth.

“Oops,” Danny said, turning his attention to the ceiling.

“You sure know how to flatter a guy,” Steve said, but hardly seemed wounded by it.

“I try to make a point to _not_ sleep with my bosses.”

“Well, you’ve obviously failed at that.”

“You’re an asshole,” Danny said.

“Didn’t seem to mind last night,” Steve said, his smug grin growing. He wiggled around, removing his arm from Danny’s chest. He didn’t miss it. Really.

A phone buzzed once, and Steve had to stretch most of his body across Danny to get it. And once the phone was in his hand, he didn’t bother to move off.

“You could have just _asked_ me to hand to hand it to you,” Danny said, rolling his eyes.

“Could have, yeah.” Then he read the message, frowned, then buried his forehead in Danny’s chest. “I have to pick my sister up from the airport in half an hour.”

“Is she hot?” Danny asked. Steve bit him. “Hey, none of that, or you’ll never get to the airport in time.”

“Wouldn’t kill her to wait a little while.”

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed McGarrett off him.

*

“Why do you have aneurism face?”

“I don’t have aneurism face.” Definitely aneurism face. Danny had become fairly well versed in the faces of Steve McGarrett, most recently orgasm face and morning after face, neither of which was the face he wore now.

“She gave you aneurism face?” How disappointing that just-had-sex face could be so easily removed after less than an hour with his sister.

“How many times in a row can you ask me the same question?”

“You gotta seek first to understand, then to be understood,” Danny said. He can be an asshole too. “It’s one of the seven principles of all successful people.”

“I will literally pay you cash to stop talking.”

Danny couldn’t help but smirk, but Steve wasn’t laughing.

 

 

 

 

“We are not doing this again,” Danny said as Steve pushed him into a wall, hands roaming. He was not going to have sex with his boss. Again. Not happening.

“Don’t think of me as your boss,” Steve said, kissing his throat. “Think of me as your partner, who happens to give excellent head.”

Danny moaned. Not helping. Not helping at all.

“Nope,” Danny said, shaking his head, but made no effort to detach himself from McGarrett. “You didn’t even buy me dinner.”

“I bought you a beer.”

“No, you _said_ you’d buy a beer, but conveniently left your wallet at the office. I’m no schmuck, Commander.”

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Steve said, dropping to his knees as he unzipped Danny’s pants.

“You could at least offer the promise of dinner.”

“I’ll do you one better.”

“What’s better than dinner?” Besides sex, obviously.

“I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I’ll even make shapes.”

“Well if that’s the case…”

They leave a trail of clothes up the stairs, to the bed.

 *

The alarm wasn’t even loud, but it fell harshly on tired ears. Steve swatted around until finally it stopped chirping, then flicked it once more for good measure. He rolled over to face Danno, their noses touching slightly.

Steve hummed a little. “Good morning, Detective,” he said, his voice low and gravelly.

Danny couldn’t help but grin, and moan a little as Steve’s hand worked its way to his ass. “Morning, Commander.”

Their lips were close enough to touch, but never quite did. Steve was a fucking tease. “You know, I think I owe you breakfast.”

“What’s this, are you actually going to fulfill a promise?”

“Yes, I’m going to – what is that supposed to me? I’ll have you know a McGarrett stays true to his word.”

“Uh huh. Bullshit.”

Steve kissed the sour expression off his face. “You know,” he said, in between kisses. “We both have the day off. We could have breakfast on the beach.” Kiss. “Or.” Kiss “Or.” Kiss.

“Or?” Danny shifted to accommodate Steve’s movements. “See, this is how you break promises and don’t get in trouble for it.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve said, kissing and grinding at the same time.

“You make people forget you’ve promised them anything at all.”

“Is that a complaint I’m hearing, are you complaining? Fine.” He pulled away, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Come on, I’ll make you your pancakes right now.”

Danny pulled him back, kissing his smug grin. “You are an asshole.” Pancakes could wait.

Steve kissed a trail from his neck, down his chest.

“I think I’m vibrating,” Danny said. Steve grinned, totally misinterpreting, and kissed him again, hard. “No, I think I’m actually vibrating.” He reached down between them, retrieving a phone. Danny frowned and turned the screen so Steve could see. “There goes our day off.”

“Yes, governor,” Steve said, answering the phone. Danny rolled over and out of the bed, searching for his pants. “Yes ma’am, we’ll be there in an hour.”

“Where are we going?” Danny  asked.

“Morgue. Didn’t elaborate.”

“The morgue is ten minutes from here.” Less, with Steve driving.

“And?”

“You said an hour.”

Steve grinned and dragged him toward the shower.

*

“Looks like this place has got eye’s on you,” Danny said, nodding toward the two woman  currently undressing Steve with their eyes.

“Would you focus please?”

“Okay, wait a minute, let me as you a question,” he said, ignoring as Steve tried to talk over him. “Two very attractive ladies are eye-humping you – respectfully – and what, nothing? Should I check for a pulse, are you alive?” He paused to check his pulse, and Steve grinned at him. “What is that- that stupid smile?” Danny asked, half grinning himself. That dopey smile that Steve had been wearing since they left this morning.

“You’re imagining things,” Steve said, but the smile hadn’t disappeared.

Danny studied him for a moment, then grinned. So this was what Steve was like after sex when his day didn’t get ruined by his sister.

 

 

 

 

It was three nights later before Steve sat him down at his table and placed a huge plate of pancakes down in front of him.

“What’s this?” Danny asked, taken by surprise.

“Pancakes.”

Obviously it was pancakes. He’d been sure Steve had conveniently forgotten that promise, along with every promise of beer he’d ever made in his life.

Danny grinned and dug into the stack.

Only when his mouth was full did two things register in his mind: one, Steve was watching him closely, looking all too full of glee, and two, the pancakes were covered in some fruity syrup shit. Fucking pineapples.

“Wha da ell,” he said, frowning through it. He pushed back his chair and got up to spit the pancakes into the sink, Steve laughing his ass off all the while. “You are an asshole.”

“Coconut pancakes and pineapple compote are a McGarrett family favorite. Are you going to insult my family by refusing to eat them?”

“Yes, _you animal_ , because that is not pancakes! I was promised pancakes!” Really, he should have seen this coming.

 

 

 

 

The first time he did it, it was the middle of the night and they were both mostly asleep and the phone. Wont. Stop. Buzzing.

“You gonna answer that, babe?” he asked blearily. And really, it was no big deal, cause they were both barely conscious, and Steve didn’t seem to mind.

The second time was completely an accident, at completely the wrong time, and he was kicking himself the moment the word passed his lips.

“They got a cleaning crew for that, babe.” Kick. Kick. Kick.

“Relax, brah,” Kono said. Because she’s too fucking perceptive. “We already know you’re sleeping together.

“Oh.” Fuck. Wait, we? “We?”

“You need help with that?” she asked Steve, ignoring his question.

Later, he asked for clarification again.

“It’s literally our job to notice things,” she said with a shrug. “Also last week when Chin called, he answered your phone.”

Okay, but, that wasn’t actually all that uncommon. Steve answered any phone that was within arms reach of him, regardless of who it belonged to. Control freak.

“It was like, four in the morning, brah.”

Oh. Oops.

 

 

 

 

They’d been having sex – really, _really_ great sex - for months. But it was just sex. Sure, it was at least a few nights a week, after a long day or a rough case, and sometimes they went out for beer or dinner (Danny always paid, because Steve was an asshole), and okay, they did a lot of domestic shit together too. Like taking Grace to the best beaches, or going to Aquarium with Grace, or surfing (Steve surfed, Danny ranted about the horrors of the ocean from the safety of the shore), or pretty much everything else that friends did together. They were friends, who sometimes (okay, _often_ ) had sex. No big deal.

Of course Danny had to go and do something stupid.

And it was _so_ fucking stupid. It wasn’t in a firefight or a car chase or during sex or any other place where adrenaline and emotions were flying high.

No, it was in the car, on the way to talk to a witness, and Steve was driving only slightly over the limit. They were arguing over nothing, and Steve turned the radio on to shut him up (which it did, because Danny had nothing invested in the argument and he kind of liked that song anyway). And he looked over at Steve and all he could think about was how damned much he loved him.

Oh.

*

He should have seen it coming, because he never did anything halfway, rarely had casual sex – and there was nothing casual about having regular sex with your boss/partner.

But he could keep this quiet, keep is squashed down, out of sight.

He could try, anyway.

*

Some mornings Steve was out of bed at the crack of dawn, swimming or running or biking or whatever it was that crazy people did. Some mornings, like this one, he stayed in bed, limbs tangled around Danny like a fucking octopus. Danny would hate him – should hate him – if he wasn’t so damn endearing.

“You’re an ass,” Danny mumbled sleepily, trying to nudge him off a little.

“You love my ass,” he said into his chesthairs.

“That’s beside the point.”

Danny hooked his good leg around him and pulled the one killer move he had – flipping Steve onto his back, Danny straddling his hips. He bent down, rough lips colliding with Steve’s.

“Mm,” Steve moaned. “God I love you,” he said between kisses.

Danny pulled back, staring at him in shock.

“Whoops,” Steve said, but Danny only grinned back at him, the leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
